Sueño de otra vida
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Bella Swan se tiró del acantilado, teniendo una suerte mortal.50 años mas tarde, Isabella Casablancas tiene recuerdos de un lugar demasiado verde y de un joven de cabello cobrizo¿Que sucederá si se lo encuentra en los pasillos de la Universidad Darthmout?
1. Mi corazón seguirá

**

* * *

**

Mi corazón seguirá.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Imaginé la sensación de libertad absoluta de la caída. También evoqué la forma en que la voz de Edward sonaba en mi cabeza: furiosa, aterciopelada, perfecta… El vacío de mi pecho de hizo mas angustioso.

Tenía que haber una forma de aliviarlo. El dolor se volvía más insoportable por segundos. Miré hacia los farallones y las olas rompían contra ellos. Lo que sentía comenzó a remitir, como si mi cuerpo supiera que en cuestión de segundos escucharía la voz de Edward.

Me acerqué al borde y los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la repisa hecha de ropa cuando lo encontraron.

Respiré hondo y contuve el aliento, esperando.

_- Bella. _

- ¿Sí? – no contesté en voz alta. 

_- No lo hagas – _me suplicó.

_- Querías que fuera humana – _recordé y los pedazos de mi corazón crujieron en mi pecho – _Bueno, pues mírame. _

- Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

- Es la única forma de que estés conmigo…eternamente.

Me puse de puntillas en el borde. Se podían ver todas esas rocas puntiagudas, mortales. 

-_¡No, Bella! – _ahora estaba furioso. Su voz se escuchaba lejana.

…y me tiré al acantilado.

El viento oponía resistencia, tratando en vano de combatir con la inoperable gravedad. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, pero los abrí cuando sentí el aire empujándome. Me volteaba en espirales como si fuera cohete, y me precipitaba contra el suelo.  
Sollocé al vislumbrar a pocos metros de mi las rocas, anunciando mi destino final.

Mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos. Reneé, las memorias con ella y Charlie. Los ultimos meses de juegos con Jacob y…_Edward._  
Quizá será doloroso, pero…al fin podré soñar con él eternamente. _Soñar un eterno reencuentro con el amor de mi existencia.  
_  
- Adiós, te amo – fue lo último que salió de mi boca.

Y…las rocas me golpearon con dureza como barras afiladas de hierro. El aire escapó de mis pulmones y después todo se volvió negro…

* * *

_**50 años mas tarde…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Pensamientos en 3ª persona)_**

- ¡Eh,_ Casablancas_! – gritó alguien, haciendo que la joven volteara, agitando los brazos. Topó con un bote de pintura, tirándolo al suelo.

Casablancas se paró asustada y apenada tratando se limpiar el desastre. Se tropezó repetidas veces, cayendo a trompicones sobre el suelo de madera. Su amiga, la que antes le gritó, corrió a ayudarla con el desastre. La tomó del codo para que se pusiera de pie.

Su cabello lacio castaño estaba hecho a un lado, haciendo contraste con su tez clara – un poco albina - . Sus ojos caramelo brillaban de nerviosismo.

- Me asustaste, Sophie…- la miró entrecerrando los ojos – podrías haber entrado mas civilizadamente.

- Ah¿Qué dices? – le recriminó Sophie – estabas muy absorta dibujando a _ese_…de nuevo – se acercó - ¿Algún día me dirás quien es?

- Hum…¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? – contestó sarcástica.

- ¡Trampa! – chilló Sophie, revolviendo la melena castaña de su amiga – no se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

La joven Casablancas se paseó por la sala llena de mesas, caballetes y utensilios de pintura ignorando un poco a su amiga Sophie, que la seguía hacia donde iba. Dejó de pasearse hasta llegar de nuevo a la pintura que hasta hace un momento dejó. Sólo era un bosquejo de un rostro masculino, simétrico. Había especial atención al cabello revuelto y los ojos penetrantes…_angelicales_.

Casablancas se perdió mirándolo. Dejando que los ojos del joven del retrato la hipnotizaran.

- ¡Escúchame! – sacudió Sophie a su amiga.

- Esta bien, soy toda oídos -

- Prométeme que me dirás quien es ¿Si? – hizo un puchero, pero no se aguantaba la risa.

- Lo prometo ¿Ok? – dijo cansadamente – Sino, no me llamo Isabella Casablancas.

Sophie le abrazó, pero dentro de Isabella, esa promesa era incierta por dos razones.

La primera era que ese joven era lo mas preciado que podía soñar, y la segunda era que no estaba muy segura de ser **_Isabella Casablancas_** o _**Isabella Swan**_.

* * *

**Aquí con otro fic. Espero que les agrade esta idea que tuve hace unos días.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión ya saben que pueden mandármela en un review. **

**Dale clic a GO! y  
Carlisle todo poderoso  
te mandará sus bendiciones.**


	2. Fantasía

**Fantasía**

* * *

_- Tonta Bella – rió de nuevo, encorvando sus perfectos labios en una sonrisa torcida._

_**ESA **sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta._

_Se acercó hacia mí, abrazándome. Temblé ante el repentino frío de su tacto, pero no duró mucho ya que bajó la cabeza y tomó mi mentón, obligándome a verlo fijamente. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían significativamente, y yo simplemente me perdí. Se acercó mas, uniendo nuestros labios en una acción casi temerosa, pero me olvidé de todo al sentir la vorágine de sensaciones que me producía._

_De repente, desvaneció. Mi cuerpo crujió adolorido por su abandono. Dolía estar sin él cerca, realmente sentí un hueco en mi pecho._

_- Iré a un lugar donde tú no puedes ir -_

_- ¡No! – Grité, pero nadie respondió - ¡No me dejes, te necesito!_

_- No eres buena para mi, Bella -_

_- Por favor…- sollocé – No me abandones…_

_- **Ahora tu eres mi vida** – escuché su voz desvanecerse. Mi corazón ardió en pánico._

_- ¡No…no me dejes! – corrí entre la oscuridad, sin rumbo._

_Escuchaba voces por doquier, repitiendo ese nombre pero no podía entenderlo. Eran murmullos, leves sonidos que se asemejaban a la respiración._

_- …rd-_

_- …ard -_

_Apenas una sílaba. No era suficiente. Tenía que saber su nombre, llamarlo. Decirle que no me dejara…que no podía vivir sin su presencia._

_- …ard – dije – No me dejes… ¡No te alejes! – y lo vi a lo lejos, iluminado en ese lugar que tantas veces había visto. De repente todo se hizo evidente - ¡Te amo, Ed…! – estiré mi mano, pero algo se interpuso y todo se volvió negro._

_Ahora caía, caía sin saber donde. Volteé hacia todos lados, y no había nada. Sólo esa negrura intensa, sin fin…_

_De repente, unos brazos me sacaron de ese mar negro._

_

* * *

_

- ¡Señorita Casablancas! – La mujer gritaba, y yo me sobresalté al verla en la oscuridad - ¿Esta bien? Llamaré a una ambulancia…

La reconocí entonces.

Reí por lo bajo, tallándome los ojos adormilada. María, la ama de llaves debió de haberme escuchado gritar…de nuevo.

- No, María – le dije sonriendo como pude. Los ojos se me cerraban de sueño – sólo es lo de siempre, ya sabes.

- Pero esta vez si se veía muy mal señorita – me miró preocupadamente.

- No fue nada, en serio – le sonreí, tratando de actuar muy bien.

- Bueno, entonces la dejo descansar – sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Esa rutina ya me la sabía de memoria. Desde pequeña, mis padres Esteban y Rowan se levantaban aterrados por mis gritos, tratando de ver si era alguna pesadilla.  
Siempre les causé problemas, no en el aspecto de ser una niña inquieta, si no que algunas veces hablara de personas que no conocía, de lugares a los cuales nunca había escuchado… gracias a eso, visité psicologos, psico-analistas…incluso psiquiatras. Eso sólo lo empeoró más.

Pero eso sólo fue la punta del iceberg. Hace 5 años, mi padre, desesperado recurrió a un tratamiento alternativo: La regresión. No creí que diera ningún resultado, y en realidad, no me molestaba lo que me ocurría, sin embargo, en la primera y única sesión me di cuenta que lo que me ocurría era mucho mas grande que yo.

Los sueños que vivía noche con noche eran producto de mi vida pasada. Si, puede ser ridículo pensar que viví antes de ahora, pero he aprendido que nada es imposible…Yo, Isabella Casablancas fui Isabella Swan, hija de un tal Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwayer. Viví con mi madre hasta que por alguna razón – que por cierto no recuerdo - me fui con Charlie a un lugar verde…muy verde y húmedo.  
Pero lo más importante era **él**. Ese joven que hacía mi corazón latir desbocadamente cada noche, del cual tengo millones de escenas, el atisbo de su voz zumbando en mi cabeza. Era como si…_estuviera vivo dentro de mí_.

Aunque claro, eso era un disparate. Por lo mismo, él me llevo a desarrollar una de mis habilidades más preciadas: la pintura. Cuando era niña no me satisfacía de mi pobre capacidad para dibujar.

Tenía que dibujarlo bien. Trazar su rostro, tal y como era en realidad: perfecto. He logrado dibujarlo tal y como lo sueño, pero si mi dibujo era algo que ni siquiera las palabras podían describir, no logro imaginar como se vería si fuera real…**_de carne y hueso_. **

Moví la cabeza furiosamente al sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. 

En todos estos años nada de mi vida pasada me había perturbado tanto que la sola idea de que el hombre – _literalmente_ – de mis sueños pudiera ser verdad. Si así lo fuere, debió haber muerto hacía tiempo.

Un dolor, como el de mis sueños, me dio una punzada en el pecho. Eso sólo me hizo pararme de la cama y ponerme mis pantuflas.

La Bella del pasado no variaba mucho conmigo. Sigo siendo en esencia la misma torpe de siempre y pienso las mismas cosas, a excepción de mis recientes dones artísticos, mas bien solo la pintura y creatividad ya que…bueno, si trabajara de cantante me moriría de hambre. Bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo caliente, había mucho frío…esa era una de las desventajas de vivir en Alaska.

Mi padre se alegró cuando le dije que quería estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de América pero pegó el grito en el cielo supo dónde estaba: **Alaska**. _Dartmouth _me llamó la atención desde el primer momento. Las materias de arte eran bastante estructuradas sentía aparte de eso que tenía que estudiar ahí. Le rogué a mi padre, prometí regresar a casa para Navidad si me dejaba matricularme…pero Esteban Casablancas siempre obtiene lo que desea: me inscribió con la condición de llevar otro tipo de materias aparte de las artísticas. No fue problema y tampoco puse pero por que siempre se me ha facilitado la escuela.

En este momento no llevo ni un semestre en la Universidad, y todavía no me acostumbro al frío y oscuro cielo tan diferente de México, dónde viví muchos años.

Pasaron las horas y continué despierta. Después del sueño pasado la idea de dormir no se me hacía muy atractiva.

Me di un baño y me vestí. Me puse los jeans deslavados que tango me gustan con una blusa blanca de manga larga y arriba una simple playera roja. Me alacié el cabello y un poco de maquillaje base y rimel. De último tomé mis botas negras y un abrigo negro largo.

- Buenos días, María – saludé entusiasta.

- Buenos días señorita – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué desea de desayunar?

- Oh, no te molestes – negué con una mano – comeré en el Campus.

- Pero coma señorita Bella – sentenció – no es buena idea quedarse hasta los huesos.

- Esta bien, comeré – dije, tomé mi portafolio de cuero y estaba por salir cuando se me acordó – María, recuerda tus vacaciones.

- Claro señorita – me dijo.

- Salúdame a tu familia¿si? – le sonreí.

- Con mucho gusto les diré que los saluda – me respondió y salí de la casa al frío.

Entre a mi auto y conduje despacio. Cuando llegué me estacioné – en los pocos lugares que quedaban – y caminé hasta la entrada de la Universidad. Vislumbré a Sophie, hablando animadamente con un chico de cabello negro…seguramente tratando de tirar la carnada para su aventura de una noche ; creo que en los pocos meses que la conozco le he dicho algunas veces que pescará una enfermedad.

- Bella – me saludó con la mano - ¿Cómo amanecimos?

- Uh, bien – mentí – y tú creo que no dormiste en el sentido correcto de la palabra.

- Ya sabes – me guiñó un ojo – estuve ocupada.

Caminamos un poco. Se la pasó parloteando en voz alta hasta que se acercó discretamente a mí.

- Te tengo un chisme – susurró.

- Sophie, ya sabes que opino de los chismosos…-

- Este es bueno, lo juro -

- Ajá – seguí caminando ignorándola. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza eran las cosas que haría hoy: entregar el reporte de Historia del Arte, luego terminar de pintarlo…quizá ponerle algo de color, pero no demasiado. Sólo lo suficiente para resaltar las facciones.

-…y estaba platicando con Max, recordé que dijiste que me de tiempo de conocerlos – habló al aire, pero me sentí mal de dejarla hablando sola e hice como si llevara rato escuchándola – y pasaron justo en frente mío.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunté.

- No sé…pero eran los chicos mas guapos que he visto – me apretó del brazo – aunque, igual sus novias eran demasiado perfectas.

_No sé por que sentí que esto ya lo había vivido antes._

- Supongo que eran nuevos – habló de nuevo, mientras yo divagaba en la terrible sensación de familiaridad con la situación.

- ¿Y? – contesté irónica. En una Universidad dónde habían mas de mil estudiantes matriculados eso era un tema completamente irrelevante - ¿Acaso eran artistas o gente famosa?

- Pues fíjate que…- y comenzó el borboteo de palabras. Me maldije a mi misma por darle cuerda y pensé que la mejor idea era huir de ahí.

- ¡**Mira el reloj**! – Dije con dramatismo – creo que se me hace tarde para mi primera clase, que lástima _¿No?_ – Le hice un ademán con la mano y comencé a alejarme – Nos vemos después.

- Pero conste Isabella! – Gritó metros atrás – ¡Nos vemos después!

Me alejé lo más rápido posible. Sophie es mi "_amiga_" y todo pero…algunas veces es realmente desesperante.

Historia del Arte transcurrió lentamente, entregué el trabajo y después de eso comencé a tener sueño. Luché contra mis párpados, que se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad.

Después de esa clase seguía Ilustración, donde me dediqué a finalizar el bosquejo del día anterior. Le agregué solo algunos colores en el cabello, los ojos y combiné varios colores para trazar débilmente unas ojeras no muy pronunciadas.

- Muy buen_ tgabajo, señogita_ Casablancas – el profesor me dijo, con un atisbo de su pronunciación francesa.

- Gracias Profesor Uliel – dije sonrojándome apenada.

Mi siguiente y última clase – _gracias al cielo_ – del día era Anatomía. Si…un salto muy grande entre Arte y Anatomía, pero fue uno de los requisitos de mi señor padre. No era mi vocación, pero se me facilitaba y no me costaba nada.  
Camino al laboratorio tropecé varias veces, ya que llevaba en brazos mi boceto que terminé en la clase pasada y como iba corta en tiempo no pude dejarlo en el auto. Así que, anduve por medio _Campus _paseándolo.

Y definitivamente llegaré tarde

Vi la puerta a pocos metros y camine mas rápido. Creí ser capaz de frenar cuando estuviera frente a la puerta, pero me olvidé **_que si soy incapaz de caminar en una superficie plana sin tropezar, entonces tampoco mis pies van a ser capaces de frenar cundo hay una puerta de metal a pocos centímetros de mi cara._ **

Y sí. _Azotó la res._

Choqué contra la puerta, produciendo un horrible sonido.

_¡Demonios! Todos se habrán dado cuenta y no tendré donde esconderme de sus miradas_.

Entré atrabancadamente.

- Siento…siento – jadeé - ¡siento llegar tarde!

Escuché un par de risitas.

_Trágame tierra…  
_  
- No se preocupe, Casablancas – dijo el anciano profesor – estábamos escuchando a su nuevo compañero.

Cierto, a un costado del profesor de anatomía había un chico. Su inusual tez pálida sólo acentuaba su rostro perfecto, y los ojos do…

….

Tiré todo lo que tenía.

No reaccionaba.

En mi interior sentí mi estómago revolverse, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

Dios…

- El señor** Cullen** nos acompañará de ahora en adelante -

Dios mió…

_!Dios mío…era él!_

El amor de mis sueños.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Quería correr, gritar que me estaba volviendo loca.

Exacto. Seguramente el golpe afectó mi cerebro y estoy en otro de mis sueños, pero este no es nada tranquilo. O quizá debo haberme desmayando y estoy delirando.

Me excusé y di media vuelta volviendo a golpearme con la puerta…pero simplemente no me dolió. Solo la abrí de nuevo y corrí.

Corrí esperando despertar.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos sus comentarios!_ **

_Realmente no pensé que este fic fuera a agradar tanto. Gracias, gracias por animarme a escribir más!  
Espero que con éste capitulo sus dudas sobre Bella se hayan resuelto un poquito. Aún así, espero que si tienen mas dudas me las manden por reviews!_

_Dale clic a GO! para  
recibir una bendición de  
Carlisle todo poderoso._


	3. Mas allá de mi mente

**Mas allá de mi mente**

* * *

**(Edward POV) **

Anatomía era la última clase en mi horario. Suspiré pesadamente al pensar en lo tedioso que sería estudiar medicina…una vez mas. Carlisle por el contrario, estaba mas que extasiado de la emoción por este hecho, incluso me dio la plática sobre _"Cuan orgulloso esta de que quisiera seguir sus pasos"_. Lo cual no me emocionó nada…desde hace décadas nada me emociona. Ni tocar piano, escuchar música…nada. 

Entré al laboratorio y desde el primer segundo pensamientos lujuriosos bombardearon hacia mí.

_- Oh lala¿Quién es ese papacito? - _

- ¿Tendrá novia¡Que más da! Seguro no le importará pasar la noche conmigo ha…-

Chicas humanas…. ¿que no pueden controlar sus hormonas? Ahora que lo veo con este molesto detalle, estudiar medicina sería un total y completo desperdicio de mi tiempo. Total que tener la eternidad sin hacer nada era más confortable que estar sentado en un aula llena de humanas pensando cosas obscenas de ti, o algunas veces expresarlo gráficamente en sus cabezas…cosa que solo me hacía querer vomitar cuando ni siquiera puedo vomitar.  
Sólo hubo una vez en toda mi vida que quise estar así de cerca con alguien, incluso aunque fuera humana y me diera terror lastimarla. Tocar sus mejillas sonrosadas, aspirar el dulce vino que de su garganta emergía haciéndome su orgulloso catador. Derrochar su canto en mis oídos, mientras la tocaba de mil y un formas a través de su cálida piel. 

- Usted debe ser el Señor Cullen – amistosamente dijo el profesor. Sonreí, pero en mis adentros no estaba nada complacido de que me interrumpiera en mis _cinco segundos en el cielo. _

- Así es, señor – asentí. 

- Es un gusto…- dijo, y me miró de pies a cabeza – hice el servicio con su abuelo hace muchos años, fue un gran médico – oh, al parecer fue compañero de Carlisle.

- Estoy seguro que lo fue – asentí, sonriendo apologéticamente.

- Clase! – Llamó a orden el anciano profesor – este es su nuevo compañero, Ed…

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en el salón, proveniente de la puerta. Algo – _o alguien –_ chocó contra la puerta de metal. En un pestañeo humano la puerta se abrió torpe pero rápidamente.

- Siento…siento – pobre criatura, apenas podía respirar – ¡Siento llegar tarde!

Algo invisible a la vista me pegó como millones de ladrillos.

Ese aroma.

Tan fuerte, exquisito.

Cerré los ojos aspirándolo de nuevo. Me embelezó totalmente, atrajo…sedujo. Ese aroma millones de veces más fuerte que el de Bella, pero a la vez tan similar…

Abrí los ojos ante el pensamiento, incrédulo.

- No se preocupe, señorita Casablancas – escuché – estábamos escuchando de su nuevo compañero.

Alzó la mirada, y su cabello castaño claro se ondeó. Bastaron fracciones de segundo para caer en cuenta de quien era. No. No podría ser verdad.

Y como si eso fuera posible, su aroma se hizo mas potente…insoportable. La miré, ella me miraba. Sus latidos se hicieron rápidos, la sangre corría a velocidades fuera de lo común.

_Me cantaba. _

_**Su Sangre estaba cantando para mí. **_

- Eh…yo – balbuceó imperceptible para simples humanos. Tiró todo lo que traía con ella. 

Un sonoro sonrojo apareció, tiñendo sus mejillas gracias a la sangre que corría furiosa a través de las venas de sus mejillas.

Algo dentro de mi se movió, primero muy lejano y después tan cerca que creí temblar. Mi mente maquinó infinidad de maneras para salir del laboratorio y llevármela de ahí…pero, no. Algo no estaba bien.

Bella es humana, debió casarse, tener hijos…envejecer. Debía estar en cualquier lugar menos en Alaska. En compañía de su familia, tal vez de sus nietos. No en la misma Universidad que yo, e igual de joven que el día que le dije adiós.

- Yo…tengo que…- y dio la media vuelta, volviendo a golpearse con la puerta, pero no le importó y olvidándose de lo que hacía un momento se le escurrió de los brazos corrió.

El salón entero se quedo en silencio y luego estalló en risas.

- Iré a ver si necesita ayuda – mentí y el anciano profesor solo asintió.

A velocidad humana me dirigí a la puerta, recogí lo que había en el suelo. El morral de cuero, parecido a un enorme portafolio tenía algo dentro. No costó mucho adivinar que se trataba de un lienzo.  
Salí del aula, y cerré tras de mi. Me detuve un momento intentando descifrar lo que acababa de suceder. Las opciones, sin embargo, eran pocas y todas posibles por el grado de locura que había en ellas. Sean producto de mis alucinaciones recurrentes de una Bella humana, había una gran discrepancia entre lo que alucinaba y lo que vi. Era humana¿No se suponía que debía haber crecido, dejando marcas de los años en ella?

- _La vi Edward – _escuché de los pensamientos de Alice –_ Tenemos que hablar…_

Seguí el rastro de mis hermanos, que se dirigía específicamente al depósito para los estudiantes de Artes. Llegué en segundos, y mis hermanos, por supuesto estaban ahí. Cada uno con toneladas de pensamientos sobre una cosa: _La imagen de una chica idéntica a Bella, corriendo. _

- ¿Qué _DEMONIOS_ fue eso? – Bramó Emmett – Fue de lo mas extraño… 

- Sus emociones estaban hechas un desastre – intervino Jasper.

¿Hablaba el de emociones? Las mías ya estaban caldeadas por la sorpresa, y ahora vengo y hablan de lo que pasó como si no estuviera en la habitación, además de saber lo que piensan. Sentí la ira emerger.

- ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?! – Grité furioso – ¡YO DEBERIA ESTAR IMPACTADO! Creí…creí que estaba en Forks, viviendo normalmente…envejecido feliz.

- No seas ridículo, Edward – me volteé, aún con la ira pulsando - _¿Cómo puedes pensar que tenía la obligación de ser feliz cuando tu la dejaste como si nada?_ – Rosalie dijo sin pelos en la legua y yo solo ladeé la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo magnánimo por controlarme y no lanzarme sobre ella.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté entre dientes – Quise protegerla de nosotros…- temblé de fúrico.

- Pues en tu _**patético**_ intento todo salió al revés…- me contestó – Dile Alice…

- Rose…no creo que sea el mejor momento para…- Alice dijo.

- ¿Decirme exactamente que? – gruñí. Le lancé una mirada a Alice, quien tenía el rostro sin emoción alguna, bloqueándome los pensamientos. Eso me enfureció aún más.

- Es tiempo, mejor ahora que nunca – dijo Rosalie.

- Exijo que me digan en este momento – bramé, sintiendo como temblaba por la furia.

- Tienes que tomarlo con calma – dijo Alice, usualmente su rostro es divertido o tierno, y ahora una manta sombría la cubría – hace años…tuve la visión de bueno…

- ¡Bella se tiró e un acantilado! – completó Rosalie.

_Bella se tiró de un acantilado…_

_**Bella se tiró de un acantilado…**_

- Murió…- apenas podía hablar, pero su voz de duendecillo era trémula - …murió casi al instante.

_**BELLA SE TIRÓ DE UN ACANTILADO Y MURIO…**_

- No…** ¡No! **– negué.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio, dejando evidente su alianza para mantenerme alejado del secreto más negro de toda mi existencia.

- ¡¿Por qué no m dijeron?! – pregunté desesperado.

Era mi Bella la que saltó, la que murió de esa manera tan dolorosa al morir. Mi ángel, la razón de por que seguía pisando este mundo repetitivo…a la que tanto cuidé. **¡Murió y nadie me dijo!**

- Tienes que comprender – dijo Alice, pero por alguna razón no estaba sufriendo – lo hicimos por tu bien.

- _Están dementes_…- dije absorto en mi dolor.

- Eddie, seamos honestos – dijo Emmett casualmente – tu eres el que se hubiera puesto _demente _¡Habrías intentado **suicidarte** también! Mamá no lo hubiera soportado…

Lo miré. Mi hermano el graciosito me había dado una gran idea para acompañar a mi dulce y tierna Bella. Sí…una existencia sin estar a su lado era lo suficientemente dura para enfrentar un mundo sin ella viviendo en él.

- No, Edward. Ni se te ocurra – sentenció Jasper, mandando sentimientos de tranquilidad en un esfuerzo inútil para calmarme.

- ¿Y que hay de lo que vimos? – preguntó Emmett.

- No, Bella está muerta – repetí ido – No hay manera de…

- Es ella – aseguró Alice – no tengo dudas de que es ella.

Volvimos a estar en silencio.

- Mientes de nuevo – le dije.

- Date una oportunidad, Edward – su voz estaba llena de confianza – quien sabe…tal vez la vida nos puede dar muchas sorpresas – dijo entre unas risitas.

- No entiendo…-

- Oh, mira el lienzo que tienes en la mano! – dijo haciendo un puchero – Que sea la psiquica residente no quiere decir que te voy a traducir las pistas…

Aún conmocionado, hice lo que me dijo. Abrí el portafolio con sumo cuidado y desenvolví el lienzo. Era un espejo.

Me estaba viendo frente de un espejo.

* * *

**(Bella POV) **

Me sentí como una cobarde. Huí, me escondí en un auto llorando como nunca lo he hecho y ni siquiera comprendía por que comencé a llorar. Estaba en _shock, _me dolía la cabeza y sentí que me explotaría.  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar su rostro mirándome…primero con esos ojos dorado intenso, que se fueron oscureciendo… 

_- ¿Acabas de ponerte lentos de contacto? _– escuché mi propia voz en algún lugar de mi mente.

_- No -._

_- Vaya, te veo distintos los ojos -. _

Guié una mano al reproductor de música del auto, la encendí. Alguien o algo me estaba mostrando las cosas que debo hacer y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Me estaban controlando… 

_- ¿Claro de luna?- _

- ¿Conoces a Debussy? -

- No mucho. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco mis favoritos-.

- También es uno de mis favoritos -.

Cerré los ojos como si me quemaran, la música seguía sonando. En mi mente corría una película de recuerdos totalmente nuevos, que me hicieron cerrar los ojos aún mas fuerte. 

_Me fui a un buscador y tecleé una única palabra. _

_**Vampiro. **_

Me vi en el interior de un vehículo, con los asientos de piel. A un lado mío no podía ver quien estaba, pero lo supe cuando vi de reojo los nudillos tensos. 

_- ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mi? -. _

- No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia -.

- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? -.

- Busqué en Internet -.

- ¿Y eso te convenció? – sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante. 

_- __**Decidí que no me importa**__…-. _

Sentí que me abrían la cabeza y metían pequeñas películas, miles al mismo tiempo haciendo que temblara en mi asiento. Convulsioné, sintiendo espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo. Recuerdos me asaltaban a cada fracción de segundos dejándome sin tiempo para respirar.  
En un temblor alcancé la manija de la puerta y abrí, aspirando el congelante aire, que entró a mis pulmones de a poco. 

Cerré los ojos, pero antes de poder respirar, un nuevo espasmo me tomó por sorpresa. Presioné con fuerza mis pestañas.

Casi era de noche, _**el crepúsculo**_… sentí unos dedos fríos pasar por mi garganta.

_- Bella__**, yo voy a estar**__ contigo… ¿No basta con eso?-. _

- Basta por ahora – torció su gesto ante mi respuesta. 

Gruñó.

_- Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo ¿No te basta eso? -. _

- Si, es suficiente – me dedicó una sonrisa – _Suficiente para siempre. _

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Al fin lo sabía… pero, su nombre aún no regresaba a mi mente. 

- **Suficiente para siempre **– repetí en voz alta, rememorando su frase.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews.  
Sé que el fic es algo confuso, pero trato de explicar muy bien las situaciones. Hasta ahora ha tenido muy buena aceptación y les agradezco de ante mano a todos por sus comentarios tan amables. **

**Edward: En especial a Witch mia Malfoy Errelot por sus palabras y el genial análisis literario...  
Autora¿ eh¿Que haces aqui¡Deberias estar en el fic Celos!  
Edward: - guiña un ojo - me di una vuelta a ver como van las cosas por estos lares.  
Autora: Ya que estas aqui ¬¬...mandale un saludo a Yashashi Yokae!  
Edward: Un saludo a Gloria (Yashashi Yokae) y le mando un beso...  
Autora: No me digas que comenzarás con los besos de nuevo O.O!  
Edward: jejeje...haré mi selección de las mejores lectoras y lo pensaré - se lame los labios y la autora se desmaya -**

La cabina de los besos está abierta..._al parecer_.

Dale clic a GO!  
para ser analizada por  
Edward!  



	4. Halo

**Halo**

* * *

�

Me paré en seco de la cama, lo cual hizo que mi cabeza me diera mas vueltas de las que ya tenía por toda la confusión del sueño.

_- Genial Bella¿Por qué no tener mas nauseas de las que tenías? _– mi conciencia me gritó indignada.

Al menos una parte de mi había vuelto a la normalidad. Y cuando digo normalidad me refiero a la antigua _yo_. Moví la cabeza de nuevo, y aunque me dio vueltas sentí un poco de alivio al sentir que la piel estaba pegada en mi cuerpo aún y que los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche eran solo eso: _recuerdos_. Materializarlos era solo cuestión de segundos.

Verlo de pie frente de toda la clase de anatomía, igual que la última vez que lo tuve a pocos metros de mí después de unos días de fría indiferencia, dejándome devastada. Aquella ocasión caminé sin rumbo, perdida en mi incredulidad a través del oscuro bosque…pasé meses en estado automático. Hablando, pero sin hablar realmente; comiendo, pero sin sentir el sabor de los alimentos…_muerta en vida_. ¡Era mejor que fingir una sonrisa! Si algo no era – ni soy – es hipócrita, y si decía que estaba bien y saltaba alrededor de todos como un bebé _hubiera sido la hipócrita más grande en la historia de la humanidad_. Charlie por supuesto era otra historia, a el no le hubiera importado que al menos fingiera…cierto, lo hice: fingí muy bien con Jacob Black. El chico era bastante alegre, y en parte el sueño me hizo tenerle cariño por lo mucho que quiso ayudarme y lo poco que logró, pero le doy mucho crédito por que gracias a él tuve mis pequeños ratos de delirios cuando sucedía lo mismo que ha ocurrido cada noche en mi vida presente.

Arriesgué mi vida en casi todos los métodos posibles para escuchar la voz de…- omití el pensamiento al no tener el nombre disponible en el acervo de recuerdos – corrí en algo llamado "motocicleta" , tuve intenciones de ir a un bar de mala muerte y por si fuera poco me encontré con una persona extremadamente pálida que me amenazó de muerte. Eso era menos drástico al recordar la última – y mortal – que fue tirarme de un acantilado.

Me estremecí ante la idea. ¿Realmente fui así de suicida?

Aunque el recordar la noche en donde me dijo adiós…comprendo por qué lo hice.

Desde el momento que dijo _"Vamos a dar un paseo_" supe que no sería uno común y corriente. Su voz indiferente hizo de detonante para que mi mente se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios, tratando de convencerme de que era un simple paseo…cosa que fue lo opuesto. Cuando soltó la bomba me mantuve en calma, traté de buscarle una explicación racional y fácil pero fue inútil. La sensación en mi estómago como la de esa ocasión regresó a mi estómago, de inmediato me sentí enferma.

_- Cuando dices nosotros - _

_- Me refiero a mi y a mi familia -_

_- De acuerdo. Voy contigo -_

_- No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos…no es apropiado para ti-_

- El sitio apropiad para mi es aquel en el que tu estés -

_- No te convengo, Bella -_

De nuevo la película corría en mi mente, como si no supiera lo mucho que dolía este recuerdo en especial.

_- No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida - _

_- Mi mundo no es para ti -_

Sollocé, aferrándome al colchón de la cama. Sintiendo como temblaba de dolor al volver a escuchar esas palabras.

_- ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada,…nada! _

_- Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar -_

_- ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…-_

_- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti -_

_- ¡No¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y no me importa… ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, por que no la quiero sin ti¡Ya es tuya! -_

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes -_

_- ¿Tu…no…me quieres? -_

_- No -_

Como hace años sentí todo en mi derrumbarse, con la ligera diferencia de que era peor ahora por que en ese tiempo bloquee el recuerdo doloroso y ahora lo revivía como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

_- _**No me convienes, Bella** - 

- **Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. **_**Será como si nunca hubiera existido**__ - _

Lo demás pasó rápido mentalmente, comprendiendo que Alice nunca volvería, que _él_ nunca volvería…Sabiendo que me olvidaría, que fui insignificante.

_Sólo una insignificante humana. _

Mis manos se presionaban con fuerza en mis ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían de mis pupilas. No quería llorar, lo sentía innecesario…algo dentro de mi me dijo que había llorado lo suficiente – en esta y en la anterior vida - .

Miré al reloj encima del escritorio. La escuela.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara a arreglarme y sentí como la sensación enfermiza de mariposas monarca gigantes en mi estómago iba formándose. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Después de la escenita que hice ayer no creo haber pasado desapercibida a sus ojos ni a los de los demás de la clase de anatomía…y ahora que lo pienso, será más difícil estar en la misma aula que él, verlo y contener las irrefrenables ganas de llorar.

_- Tienes que controlarte, Bella. Seguramente se ha olvidado de ti _– me dije a mi misma.

Tropecé varias veces a causa de mi usual torpeza – o nervios en exceso – al bañarme y arreglarme. Me puse lo primero que encontré, sin olvidar una chamarra café que a simple vista parecía abrigadora, unas botas-tenis para no derrapar por la nieve a causa de mi torpeza que sé que aumentará a cantidades exorbitantes. Los instrumentos de mis clases de arte ya estaban listos, los tomé y caminé hacia el auto desesperada. Cerré la puerta de la casa, mientras una sensación de pánico invadía mi pecho al caer en cuenta…

_Nada sería igual_ después de hoy. 

* * *

�

**Gracias, gracias. **

**A todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. Les pido una disculpa por mantenerlas en suspenso y no lo hago adrede. Estuve estudiando, trabajando y por si fuera poco, beteando y sí, actualicé Celos y Shadows & Regrets…se preguntarán por qué no actualicé este también.**

**Bueno, este es diferente a esos por que tiene tanto de donde escribir que si lo escribía mientras mi cabeza estaba en los otros simplemente no iba a dedicarme como se merece a esta trama sin igual.**

**Edward: _Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot_ se volvió a ganar el beso…¬¬ que raro.  
Autora: Gracias por tu comentario, es muy reconfortante leerlo.  
Edward: _Yimy _también, un beso por compensación a toda tu histeria.  
Autora: Jaja¿Ves que si actualicé antes de año nuevo?  
Edward: Beso a _Andre_, apasionado para que la pobre criatura no se confunda mucho con las tonterías que escribes.  
Autora: Ahem ¬¬ creo que la vas a confundir mas con el beso…  
Edward: A _karyta34_, le mando un ardiente beso para que no esté en shock.  
Autora: A mi me dejaste en shock cuando leí tu comentario…Dios, no. No soy la verdadera Meyer, no tengo traductora y solo escribo un simple fanfiction de la grandiosa Meyer con mi pobre redacción que tiene como aderezo una loca imaginación. Gracias _karyta34_, por hacerme uno de los mayores cumplidos – y abochornamientos – de mi vida!  
Edward: Bien ahí! Y ahora un beso a_ Rizy Dark Angel Cullen_.  
Autora: Gracias Amix, por estar pendiente y ser incondicional con esta rara persona que tienes por amiga y por leer todo lo que escribo.  
Edward: Otro para _Gloria_, apasionado y ardiente.  
Autora: Glo! Amiga…gracias, muchas gracias por desearme suerte en el examen de Universidad. No sabes lo mucho que significó, igual lo mucho que significa para mi tu amistad…espero que al menos tengas una idea de eso.  
Edward: ahhh, que tierna – se ríe -  
Autora: ¬¬ no te pego solo por que no quiero romperme la mano…  
Edward: mas te vale – la mira y la deslumbra -  
Autora: Eh – mueve la cabeza y sale de su deslumbramiento – ya no hay mas besos?  
Edward: Sigo esperando más REVIEWS para analizarlas.**

**Si quieres ser analizada  
por Edward, solo pincha GO!  
**


	5. ¿Recuerdas quien soy?

**¿Recuerdas quien soy?**

* * *

El destino estaba en mi contra. Se reía a carcajadas al momento de encontrar un lugar en la primera fila del aparcamiento y estacionarme peligrosamente cerca de la entrada de la Universidad, mofándose del hecho que sería mas fácil toparme con cualquiera de los Cullen o bien, con Sophie quien me torturaría con sus "relatos de ninfómana" o algun otro chisme de mal gusto que para ser sincera, era lo ultimo que planeaba soportar.

Sí, si…irónico. Bella Casablancas, hija de uno de los mafiosos mas temidos del continente – "Y parte de Italia" como ridículamente decía el gran Esteban Casablancas – se escabullía como animalito indefenso de su misterioso ex – novio de la otra vida, como si del mas terrorífico depredador sobre la faz de la tierra se tratase.

Temblé ante el pensamiento.

El **ES** uno de los depredadores más feroces en la faz de la tierra, eso lo sabía de sobra gracias a mis recuerdos recientemente adquiridos de vuelta. Pero…

- ¡_Señogita _Casablancas! – el acento grandes resonó por el pasillo principal.

El profesor Ulliel. Estuve tan abstraída que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había entrado al edificio, y mucho menos que caminaba junto a mi reluciente profesor de Artes e Ilustración.

- Es Bella profesor, le he dicho muchas veces – dije.

A pesar de la sensación de pánico por encontrarme con el hombre que aun amo, el bromear y estar cerca de este profesor es algo…uh, distractivo. Ni siquiera me creí el primer día de clases que la materia que mas esperaba con ansias tener sería impartida por Gaspard Ulliel, el actor y modelo francés mas "codiciado" .Yo me hice de la vista gorda, y al principio admito que pensé que era solo pantalla tenerlo como profesor en Darthmout pero demostró lo contrario. Sophie hacía un escándalo cada vez que lo veía, y yo solo quería que me tragase la tierra por lo ridícula que se veía haciendo esas tonterías. Por supuesto, a mi me parecía una pérdida de tiempo acosarlo sólo por que su trabajo consiste estar en la mira pública. El será sólo mi profesor y nada más.

Me miró sonriente, sus ojos azules resplandecían y mechones de cabello castaño claro caían estratégicamente en algunos lugares de su rostro. Hacía un par de días que regresó después de un permiso de un mes, supongo que para filmar una película o algo por el estilo.

- En Francia no es _cogtes_ llamar a una dama por su _nombge_ – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Profesor Ulliel…- reí – imagine que soy la Ciudad del Vaticano entonces, así no tendrá tanta dificultad en llamarme por mi nombre.

- Su sentido del _humog mejoga_ – rió divertido.

- A ver, no escuche que lo diga – le miré sentenciándolo – B-e-l-l-a …

- Ya me has convencido, Bella – rió e hizo un ademán que no comprendí bien. Estos franceses…- Le_ vege_ en clase.

Asentí, y el tomó una de mis manos y con cuidado la besó. Era agradable de vez en cuando sentir que la caballerosidad aún no moría.

Ese pensamiento me llevó de nuevo a cierta personita…

Historia del Arte fue aburrida como siempre, y tras pasar el análisis del Taj Mahal y algunos cuadros de Leonardo cada quien pudo hace lo que quisiera. Ya fuere sacar sus portátiles, adelantar temas, hablar por celular o como yo, divagar sobre mi vida pasada – en especial sobre mi amor - ; Hojeé una carpeta en busca de mi horario de clases, y tras revisarla por tercera vez, el papel cayó.

El pánico volvió a mí al revisar los espacios entre las clases que me restaban, y para mi sorpresa – desilusión- después de ésta las tenía en blanco.

Justo cuando ya me había hecho a la idea de que lo vería de nuevo, teniendo que soportar esa perfecta belleza, los ojos dorados que me aspiraban por completo al fijarse atentamente en mi. Sus labios, su cabello…

_- ¡Espera Bella, para tus hormonas! _– una voz gritó en mi interior – ¡_Te dejó! Te dejo sabiendo que no podrías reponerte… _

La sorpresa me hizo parar en seco.

Eso era cierto. Me dejó, sabiendo que yo hubiera dado todo por el. Di mi vida por él, por que no podía soportar mas tiempo con esa verdad que me laceraba, rompía mi alma en pedazos. Esa misma alma por la que el me dejó…por que por eso fue: Por que en algún momento me convertiría en una de ellos, y su tonta idea de que perdería mi alma fue más poderosa que su amor por mí.

Estando sentada en el aula, mientras todos mis compañeros salían a continuar con sus normales vidas me di cuenta de la** verdad**. De que no podía correr a sus brazos como si nada, de que no dejaría que se me acerque lo más mínimo.

Me sentí dolida, desgarrada por dentro. Enojada.

Lloré de tanto enojo y frustración, tuve ganas de pegarle a alguien. Tomé mis cosas, sintiendo el enojo latir aún en mi fuero interno, caminé hacia el pasillo que conduce a el estacionamiento y en un dos por tres estuve frente de mi automóvil. Fácil y sencillo, y rápido por cierto. ¿Quién dijo que el enojo no ayuda de nada? Funciona, y mucho. Mi madre me leía de niña muchos libros de autoayuda en el proceso de calmarse a sí misma después de las peleas que tenía con mi padre, y en muchos de esos libros siempre había una frase que contradecía lo que en este momento veo como un factor "salvavidas".

Bueno, el nombre que le di tampoco es muy imaginativo. Ladeé la cabeza tratando de encontrar otro nombre.

- Hola -

Diablos.

Quise hacer volar mi imaginación para inventar un nombre a mi "factor de autoayuda" estilo Bella, y esa voz se asomó en algún rincón de mi imaginación, aterciopelada, serena…

Creo que dejé que volar demasiado la imaginación.

Abrí la cajuela del auto y dejé mi morral. La cerré y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me llevé la sorpresa mas grande – bueno, la segunda mas grande – de mi vida.

- Hola – dijo.

Su cabello cobrizo estaba ligeramente revuelto, y una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado, haciendo que ondeara con ligereza como cual pluma. Una bufanda negra colgaba de su cuello y caía superficialmente en el largo abrigo negro con botones plateados grandes, debajo de ella una camisa blanca, creando el llamativo contraste con su piel blanca como el mármol. El pantalón de vestir azul rey solo lo hacía lucir mejor.

- Ho…- balbuceé incoherentemente.

Sus ojos antes dorados, ahora estaban negros. Negros como la noche, haciéndome sumergirme en ellos como si de un inmenso mar se tratara, perdiendo toda voluntad que antes juré conservar.

No, Bella. Sé fuerte.

La mente domina la materia.

- Te estuve buscando – dijo formando una sonrisa media.

_- Claro, buscándome. – _Respondí mentalmente - _¿A que no recuerdas todo lo que dijiste? _

- ¿Eres el nuevo estudiante en la clase de anatomía, cierto? – pregunté casual.

- Si – contestó con simpleza.

- Gusto en conocerte – le dije seca - ¿Para que me buscabas?

Mi voluntad perdió algo de poder pero sigo en el juego. Tal vez pareceré un poco a la defensiva, pero era mejor que tirarme sobre el a sollozar.

- Eh…- pensó su respuesta, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Dios ¿Por qué me torturas? – el día de ayer dejaste esto.

Alzó sin dificultad el lienzo y mi morral de cuero. Ah, ya decía que no lo veía por ningún lado. Aún me faltaba terminar el boceto para luego pasarlo a…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Dime que no lo revisaste…- salió de mi boca. Estaba consternada, me dará un ataque.

No, primero me desmayaré y luego me dará un ataque.

- Te molestarás – aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Oh…- dije como pude, sentí todo venirse abajo.

- Perdón – dijo mirándome.

Asentó el lienzo en la defensa del auto, y junto a éste el morral de cuero. Me miró una vez más y lentamente comenzó a irse.

Eso… ¿Eso fue todo? El enojo comenzó a emerger de mi interior.

- …para eso me tiré de un acantilado – dije envuelta en frustración.

- ¿Te tiraste de un acantilado? – dijo en voz baja.

Había regresado en cuestión de segundos, miré su rostro que estaba extrañamente contornado en una mueca de dolor.

- Ah, regresaste – dije sarcástica.

- Bella, está claro que no te sientes…- comenzó, pero lo hice callar.

- No es que sienta... es que ya no siento nada – afirmé agria.

- ¿Entonces? – se acercó peligrosamente a mi, y solo me dieron mas ganas de abofetearlo.

- Sólo se me hizo muy extraño que regresaras…- dije, mirándolo y sabiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar – ya que se te da muy bien irte.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, bajó la mirada.

- ¡Vete! Puedes irte…tu…tu – sentí algo cálido bajar por mis mejillas - ¡…no sobreviví la primera vez pero esta al menos no siento nada!

- Bella…- dijo en un susurró.

Lo que supe después es que dos brazos de piedra me tomaron de la cintura, asiéndome contra si y me acomodé en un pecho parecido a un lecho de piedra. Duro, frío…pero encontré en el un alivio que añoré en mi subconsciente. Mi corazón se hinchaba de amor…pero también de dolor e ira.

- Yo…- inspiró hondo – Te debo una disculpa. No: sin duda te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero debes saber que yo no tenía idea…-

Sus palabras comenzaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que yo recordaba que hablaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

- No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo, totalmente a salvo…-

- Basta – lo interrumpí y traté de safarme de sus brazos – y suéltame…tú…

Me miró con ojos llenos de sufrimiento, como si tratara de aceptar algo remotamente difícil de suceder.

- Bella…tu – respiró pesadamente un aire que no necesitaba - ¿Recuerdas quien soy? 

* * *

**Si, soy mala al dejarlo allá pero el proximo capitulo será extremadamente largo. Muy largo. **

**Este fic no va a ser tan extenso como los demás que estoy escribiendo, pero espero que les agrade.**

**Sus opiniones importan!**

**Si quieres un beso de  
Edward haz clic a GO!**


	6. Siempre tu

**. Siempre tu .**

* * *

**_(Edward POV)_**

- Bella…tu – sentí la necesidad de aspirar por el vacío que comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho - ¿Recuerdas quien soy?

- Yo…- tartamudeó – yo no…

Durante un escaso segundo su duda me hizo abrir los ojos ante la posibilidad de que Alice hubiera estado equivocada al asegurar que esa era la misma Bella que conocía. Con la que viví un escaso año y medio, pero me llenó como nadie me había llenado incluso en mi vida humana. A la que le di mi primer beso, con la que quise compartir la eternidad y mucho mas… Reconozco que me esperancé demasiado con la idea.

Pasé la noche sin hacer nada, deseando escabullirme a los archivos de Darthmout y sustraer todo sobre ella: sus padres actuales, en donde estudio hasta ahora, y sobre todo…saber donde estaría durmiendo. Mi mente fantaseo con la idea de ir hasta su casa, y entrar por la ventana de su habitación, cerrar tras de mi para que no sufriera frío y luego tenderme a su lado. Mirar como respiraba acompasadamente al estar en profundo sueño y acomodarle un mechón de cabello si caía travieso en su rostro…pegarme a ella, sentir su calidez pasar a mi, su olor. Su voz al decir mi nombre en sueños…

Pero mi fantasía se desmaterializaba en este momento.

¿Cómo pensar que puede decir mí nombre en sueños cuando parece no tener una idea de quien soy?

Ella era conciente de mi naturaleza, y apuesto que recuerda todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No esperaba que ella misma supiera la terrible manera en que pereció. Fue como si con la simple afirmación entre líneas me hubieran apaleado la conciencia y el corazón…y la paliza se incrementó con lo demás que dijo. Si tan solo supiera que me he arrepentido cada segundo de mí existir…

Dudó y dudó. Balbuceó sílabas incoherentes que incrementaron mi desesperación.

- Tu…- sus ojos marrones hermosos se dilataron – tu eres…

Dio pasos inciertos hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la nuca y presionándose con tanta fuerza que creí que se aplastaría el cráneo en cualquier momento. Parecía estar teniendo un ataque nervioso…

Quería tocarla, y decirle que no me importaba que no supiera quien soy. Que me quedaré a su lado hasta que no estuviera confundida, y aunque me doliera, después me alejaría de ella para dejarla vivir tranquila esta segunda oportunidad que tiene para vivir una vida normal.

- _Edward…_-

Cayó de rodillas en el asfalto del estacionamiento. Temblaba y sus manos seguían presionando fuertemente su cabeza. Mis acciones me tomaron desprevenido al inclinarme junto a ella y tomarla en brazos. La cargué y ella seguía temblando. Me sentí extraño, incluso nuevo al no saber que hacer. Desesperado, con mi ángel en brazos que sufría de un dolor que mi mente no lograba comprender, que era una nueva adición a los recientes misterios que le agregué el día de ayer.

- ¿Bella? – una voz femenina preguntó – _"Por dios, como está temblando… ¿Y quien es este bombón de praliné? Vaya, juraría que es el mismo que…"_- pensó.

- ¿Conoces a Bella? – pregunté. Si era alguna amiga podría preguntar en donde vivía, para llevarla a casa.

- Oh, claro. Somos muy amigas – una sonrisa poco sincera me hizo desconfiar. La Bella de antes tenía tendencia a toparse con amigas poco leales. Me pregunto si será el mismo caso – _"Podemos tirar a Bells por algún lugar y tu y yo nos divertiremos en g-r-a-n-d-e…"_

- ¡Que bueno es conocer amigas de Bella! – una voz chillona conocida dijo.

Alice se acercó corriendo a mí, y no muy lejos de ella mis otros hermanos le seguían.

- ¡Hola! Somos hermanos de Bella – se presentó, y supe que era mera pantalla para librarnos de esa chica - ¡Oh, vaya que se ve mal! Tendremos que llevarla a casa para que descanse.

- Este…si, bueno…- la "amiga de Bella comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, y apuesto que Jasper tampoco se la dejaba muy fácil al llenarla de miedo.

- ¡Adio-oooos! – le dijo Alice. La chica captó el mensaje de inmediato y se estremeció al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Rosalie.

Huyó de nosotros haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia como todo buen ser vivo, los humanos continúan siendo "animales racionales" después de todo. Fue en el momento preciso, ya que Emmett y Jasper ya planeaban un asesinato silencioso en sus mentes, mientras que Rosalie parecía no tener inconveniente en participar en él.

Bella volvió a temblar, y yo me aferré un poco mas a ella esperando que mi gélido cuerpo hiciera que recobrara el conocimiento. Alice la observaba detenidamente a unos centímetros de su rostro y luego se alejó un poco.

- Debes llevarla a casa – sus ojos dorados, enormes y curiosos me seguían implorando perdón aún que sus palabras y pensamientos fueran otros.

- Dime algo que no sepa…- contesté de mal humor.

Lo que hicieron no tuvo precio ni magnitudes. Esconderme algo como la aparente muere de Bella fue lo peor que pudieron hacer…y eventualmente les volveré a hablar como antes, pero por ahora no veo por qué hacerlo.

- Oh, supéralo…- dijo Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Lo superaré – dije lo mas indiferente posible – y créanme queridos hermanos, no será gracias a ustedes…-

- Lo sabemos, Eddie – Emmett dijo sonriente - ¡Muy pronto te convertirás en un hombre hecho y derecho! Jajaja – se carcajeó, y su mente silbaba con pensamientos revueltos – Quien diría que el virgen de casi doscientos años…

- Emmett…- traté de mantenerme tranquilo, pero lo que dije salió mas bien como un gruñido que cumplió su cometido.

- Ok, no bromearé con eso…aún – sonrió diabólicamente.

- Jasper…- le llamó Alice en un susurró y éste la miro en el acto, con mas afecto y amor que en mucho tiempo.

Jasper aún sigue arrepentido de…lo que sucedió. Pasó años arrepintiéndose, pidiéndole perdón a Alice por no poderse contener, y aunque al principio ella lo comprendió y estuvo incondicional a su lado llegó un punto en que no aguantó la carga de los lamentos de Jasper por que le recordaban a la hermana y amiga que no volvería a ver. Fue deprimente verlos separarse, y eso me hizo deprimirme más –si es que es posible deprimirse más de lo que estaba deprimido - .

Así de fácil fue para ellos separarse aunque lo que más deseaban era la compañía del otro. Jasper viajó por años a través del globo, mientras que Alice se sumergió de lleno en la búsqueda de su vida humana y una vez que hubo terminado de recopilar todos sus datos, memorias perdidas e incluso ver de lejos a lo poco que le quedaba de familia volvió a la repetitiva vida de un Cullen. ¿Tan fácil es renunciar a alguien por los fantasmas del pasado? Alice los vio juntos para siempre, siendo eternos amantes que caminarían juntos de la mano sin importar que el mundo se derrumbara o llegara el Apocalipsis. Jasper estuvo en busca de algo y supo que lo encontró desde el primer instante que vio a Alice, lo dejó todo por ella: su familia, su modo de vida…

¿Y un accidente meramente circunstancial los separó?

- Lo sé…- contestó mi rubio hermano.

Estuvieron décadas enteras separados, hasta que para alivio de todos los demás en la familia – y me incluyo – hace veinte años _reconsideraron_ intentarlo de nuevo. Sorprendentemente, la frase anterior me parece una completa tontería… ¿Por qué reconsiderar estar juntos, cuando a millas de distancia se puede observar cuanto se aman? Es ridículo, incluso un ciego podría verlo entre la oscuridad mas abrumadora. Son almas gemelas, sus destinos se entrelazan incluso cuando toman caminos distintos…

Al igual que conmigo y con Bella.

- "_Sube a su auto y recuéstala. Nosotros te guiaremos a su casa_" – escuché de la mente de Jasper.

Su rostro leonino se contorno en uno de infinita tranquilidad y Bella dejó de temblar y simplemente quedándose dormida entre mis brazos. De nuevo, obra de Jasper. Asentí con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y como me aconsejaron la recosté delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto. A mi velocidad de vampiro fui hasta el asiento principal y encendí el auto. El Alfa Romeo rojo de Rosalie ya estaba a un lado del Mustang negro de Bella y metí reversa.

Tras pasar una docena de kilómetros, el auto de Rosalie se detuvo en una entrada cercada. A su alrededor, varios pinos guardaban celosamente la entrada. Era un sendero algo extenso, y a decir por las marcas de neumáticos a través de la nieve, puedo asegurar que es la entrada del auto.

- "_Tranquilo, estará bien_" – me animó Jasper – _"¡Buena suerte!"_

- "_Cuídala_" – fue lo único que escuché de Rosalie.

- "¡_Ve por ella, tigre_!" – Emmett rió en sus pensamientos, llenando mi cabeza de cosas que no eran nada acorde a la situación y queriendo estrangularlo.

- "_Pase lo que pase no te detengas, hazme caso_" – Alice dijo seria en sus pensamientos – "_Su habitación está arriba, en el pasillo de la izquierda_"

De nuevo sus muy sugestivos pensamientos me hicieron enojar un poco. La situación no era para que estén tan jubilosos y tampoco haciendo broma de eso. Bueno, a excepción de Alice y Jasper que solo dieron consejos y añado a Rosalie por su ahínco en aminorar el remordimiento en su cabeza por como trataba a Bella…bueno, la antigua Bella. Y Emmett fue un idiota queriéndose pasar de gracioso. Es gracioso, pero algunas veces sus bromas carecen de fundamentos.

Entré por el sendero y no mucho después vislumbré una gran casa de madera, con revestimientos en piedra. Estacioné el auto a metros de la puerta principal y a toda velocidad me aproxime a la puerta del copiloto. Abrí y saqué a Bella entre mis brazos.

Su olor.

Me llenó los muertos pulmones, haciendo que ese dulce aroma que añoré por mucho tiempo se expandiera en mi interior. Cuando la vi por primera vez, ese mismo olerme hizo querer beber su sangre por completo, drenarla hasta que no quedara una sola gota de exquisitez en ella…pero ahora, ese bendito olor revivía mucho mas que el amor.

El deseo.

Al instante que entré por la puerta me dirigí como rayo hacia las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo izquierdo hasta llegar a la primera puerta. La abrí y sin más tendí a Bella en la cama. Como pude la despojé de su chamarra café y sus botas y las acomodé en un sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Me volví a ella y con cuidado la arropé con la sobrecama. Me senté a su lado y de reojo observé algo en la pared frente a la cama de Bella: pintado con carbón, estaba yo mismo acostado sobre el pasto. Altos árboles rodeando una superficie, donde él sol se filtraba glorioso. _Nuestro prado_.

- Dios…es Bella – susurré para mi mismo.

Era Bella, Isabella Swan. No había otra persona que conociera ese lugar que se convirtió en el estandarte de nuestro amor.

_El lugar donde todo comenzó._

* * *

**_(Bella PoV)_**

* * *

_- **Edward** -_

_Corría. Mis piernas comenzaban a dolerme. El me esperaba, pero estaba muy lejos. Corría y corría pero no llegaba a mi destino: él._

_Desvaneció poco a poco. Mi respiración se cortó._

_- ¡No! – Grité, pero nadie respondió - ¡No me dejes, te necesito!_

_- No eres buena para mí, Bella -_

_- Por favor…- sollocé – No me abandones…Su nombre. Tenía que llamarlo, para que volteara hacia mí y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Que de una vez por todas se diera cuenta que si me quedaba sin alma era lo que menos importaba. ¡Al diablo mi alma! Yo solo quiero que el esté junto a mi, sentirlo…pasar la eternidad a su lado._

_- ¡No me dejes! – Rogué de nuevo – ¡Edward!_

_Su nombre me dejó seca la garganta. La sensación de llamarlo me noqueó, dejándome impávida._

_Pero de repente estaba a dos escasos metros de mi. Mirándome atento._

_Expectante._

_- ¿Bella? – Movió sus labios - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No te vayas…- imploré. Sentí lágrimas caer a ambos lados de la cara._

_- Tonta Bella – se carcajeó entre dientes, como en todos mis sueños._

_- Te amo…-murmuré, y el se quedó quieto como piedra con una expresión inescrutable - ¡Te amo, Edward!_

_- Bella…mi dulce Bella – en un pestañeo estaba a milímetros separado de mi rostro._

_Las mariposas monarca revolotearon como si fuera primavera por mi estómago, causando que un rubor cubriera mi rostro._

_- No voy a dejarte…-_

_Puso su boca contra la mía y no pude evitarlo. No solo por que era miles de veces más fuerte que yo, sino por que mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Este beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los que yo recordaba, lo cual me pareció muy bien. Así que le devolví el beso con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo irregular, desbocado mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y mis manos se movían codiciosas por su rostro…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos caí en cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Realmente estaba ahí, y yo seguía prendada a él en un beso que me dejó completamente inmersa. Noté como su cuerpo de mármol se amoldaba contra cada curva del mió. Sus manos memorizaban mi cara tal y como lo estaban haciendo las mías, y durante unos segundos escasos que sus labios estuvieron libres, murmuró mi nombre.

- Bella…-

Respiré unas cuantas veces, admirando su rostro a muy poca distancia del mío. Con cuidado llevé mis manos atrás de su cuello, moviendo mis dedos a través de su cabello al momento que mis labios comenzaban a moverse de nuevo contra los de él.

Sentí que el ya anticipaba este momento, y tan pronto como mis dedos tantearon cariñosos en su cabello y mis labios se movieran contra los suyos, su boca se abrió y su lengua salió acariciando mi labio inferior. Yo abrí los labios para él y sin esperar mucho, nuestras lenguas estaban moviéndose rítmicamente.  
Mis manos tocaron desde su cabello hasta su pecho, mientras que una mano de él rozó contra el nacimiento de mis senos, y de mi escapó un gemido. Con un movimiento rápido que no alcancé a distinguir se posicionó encima de mí usando su mano izquierda para no dejar caer todo su peso en mí, mientras que su mano libre pasaba sobre mi cuello hasta el final de mi blusa. Extendió los dedos, y sentí su frió tacto en mi abdomen.

Sus frías manos siguieron su camino, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a marcar un camino de fuego a través de mi mandíbula y debajo de mi cuello.

Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire, por que sentí que podía desmayarme y no quería. Esto es por lo que esperé, todos esos sueños…

El se detuvo abruptamente, alejándose de mí. Tiró la bufanda y la chaqueta negra quedándose con la camiseta blanca…suspiré cuando se la sacó, dejado expuesto su marmóreo pecho. Su piel centelleó gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la estrecha ventana, y que por cierto era la única luz que iluminaba la habitación. Llevé mi mirada de su desnudo pecho a su rostro. Las líneas y ángulos de su cara estaban iluminadas con pasión y sus ojos centrados en los míos. Parecían inciertos…dudosos.

- Edward…- le susurré. Sus ojos negros parecían torturados.

- No debí…- se sentó en el borde del colchón, y se llevó ambas manos a su cabello – soy un…

- Eres Edward Masen Cullen – dije, cerré los ojos. Aún estaba acostada y podía aspirar el intoxicante aroma de Edward por doquier – y sin importar lo que tu sientas por mi, yo Te amo…_te amo_.

Sentí un frío toque en mejilla. Abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba, con esa inescrutable máscara de tranquilidad, acariciándome.

- Si tan solo…- murmuró – es posible.

Deslizó una mano a mi nuca y me atrajo fiero pero gentilmente de nuevo, y hambriento capturó mi boca con la suya, y de nuevo, me empujó contra la cama. Deslicé mi lengua dentro de la suya, mientras el me alzaba los brazos para quitar la fina blusa que traía aún encima mío. Sus manos viajaron por mis caderas, abdomen y se colocaron sobre mis senos.

El pestañeó antes de que sus ojos viajaran por la desnudez de mi parte superior y capturó mi labio inferior mordiéndolo ligeramente y nos volvimos a sumergir en un beso apasionado y sin barreras. Temblé de anticipación cuando sus manos llegaron a mis _jeans_ y desabrocharon el botón y bajó el cierre, comenzó a bajarlos poco a poco pero cundo ya estaban lo suficientemente desajustados los pateé al suelo. Cuando volví a mirarlo ya no tenía los suyos y sus poderosas piernas estaban envueltas en unos _boxers_ negros. Entonces, me sorprendió por completo cuando en vez de besarme de nuevo se movió en la cama posicionándose a si mismo entre mis caderas y con un movimiento apresurado desgarró mis _panties_ en un solo mover de sus manos dejándome completamente expuesta.

Pude ver el hambre en sus ojos y supe sin duda alguna que en los próximos minutos nosotros nos perderíamos el uno en el otro. Nos rendiríamos a nuestros deseos e inevitablemente estaría con él, incluso cuando era incierto el mañana…

* * *

**Gracias a todas ustedes que mandan reviews! Ustedes son el aliento vital para esta pobre aficionada.**

**En mi perfil están las fotos del coche de Rosalie y Bella! Si quieren darse una idea les invito que lo vean.**

**Edward: Un beso para nonblondes, y si cree que se está volviendo loca la internamos en un psiquiátrico conmigo.  
Autora: Perdón xD no es mi intención!  
Edward: Un beso a Lynn Cullen que tiene fijación por el Cielo.  
Autora: xD ya ves, ya actualicen. Gracias por tu review.  
Edward: un beso a Tatarata, enorme y jugoso.  
Autora: Si me reivindiqué! Y espero que pienses lo mismo.  
Edward: Un beso apasionado para Rizy, para sacarla de su estado "impactado"  
Autora: Gracias amix! Por todos tus consejos y tu amistad.  
Edward: Un beso a Maria, por ser fiel.  
Autora: Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Un beso a karyta31 por tu mega largo review!  
Autora: Gracias! Y yo tambien muero por un abrazo de este baboso ¬¬  
Edward: Hey! A quien le dices baboso? Bueno, un beso a norii que me cree masoquista.  
Autora: HASTA QUE ALGUIEN TE LO DICE ¬¬! Gracias por tu review n.n  
Edward: - alza una ceja y le da un tic en el ojo- un beso a Ady.  
Autora: Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, y como son tres fics sigo un orden cuando actualizo. Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Un beso candente a LadyBlacky.  
Autora: Gracias Amix por leer mis locuras n.n!  
Edward: Un beso a Xiron, que sé que no se olvidaría de mi.  
Autora: xD ya acutalicé! Y espero que aclare tus dudas. Gracias por el coment.  
Edward: Akane7 tiene un beso por ser una excelente lectora nueva.  
Autora: Es que Bella sabe que ella es Bella y Edward aun no sabia que ella sabía que ella si sabia…hay, ya me hice bolas xD bueno, espero que te haya gustado.  
Edward: Un beso empalagoso a Adri Cullen, pero ya no la amo por que está hablando como el sucio profesor francés que va a querer robarme el amor de…  
Autora: IDIOTA! Estas revelando parte de la trama. Eh…Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Un beso a Hik-y!  
Autora: Grcias por tu coment!  
Edward: Un beso apasionado a Giselle Serke!  
Autora: es un tema bien interesante el de las vidas pasadas, espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia.  
Edward: y por ultimo, un beso a crepuscuo.maniac94.  
Autora: ya lo seguí! Espero que te agrade.**

**Si quieres se analizada  
Edward, solo da clic a GO!**


	7. Sin aire

**Sin aire.**

* * *

**(Bella PoV)**

* * *

Me dio la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si no hubiera cambiado de posición ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Me costaba pensar y estaba aturdida; dentro de mi cabeza revoloteaban aun perezosamente extraños sueños de colores.

Eran tan vívidos…

Unos cuantos horribles y la mayoría divinos, mezclados en un revoltijo estrafalario. Sentía a la vez una gran impaciencia y miedo, dos componentes de ese tipo de sueño frustrante en el que no te puedes mover como quisieras.

El sueño permanecía nítido en mi mente, tanto que incluso podía recordar los pequeños detalles, pero lo mas fuerte, lo que percibía con mayor presición, no era el horror ni toda esa ansiedad: era el ángel lo que veía en realidad.  
Me resultó duro dejarlo ir y despertarme. Este sueño no tendría que arrojarlo a ése sótano lleno de pesadillas que me negaba a revivir y que parecían disco rayado. Luché con eso, mientras mi mente recuperada el estado de alerta y se concentraba en la realidad.

Inspiré profundamente, preguntándome como podría enfrentarme a otro día más.

Algo frío tocó mi frente con el más suave de los roces.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza todavía.

Al parecer, aunque lo sentía anormalmente real, seguía soñando. Estaba a punto de despertarme…solo un segundo más y todo habría desaparecido. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que palpaba parecía demasiado real para ser bueno. Los imaginarios brazos pétreos resultaban demasiado consistentes.

Me iba arrepentir luego si dejaba que esto llegara aún más lejos.

Suspiré resignada y abrí los párpados bruscamente para disipar la ilusión.

- ¡Oh! – jadeé y me froté los ojos con las manos.

Bueno, sin duda había ido demasiado lejos; primero en mi anterior vida escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, en esta hablaba con personajes imaginarios de mis sueños y creo que la cereza del pastel fue buscar nombres tontos para satisfacer mi autoestima. Había sido un error _permitir _que la imaginación se me fuera de las manos. Ok, de acuerdo, "permitir" no era la palabra correcta, era yo quien la había forzado demasiado, con tanto ir en pos de las alucinaciones y ahora, en consecuencia mi mente se había colapsado.

Me tomó menos de un segundo darme cuenta, ya que ahora estaba irremediablemente loca, al menos podría aprovechar y desfrutar de las ilusiones mientras estas fueran agradables.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y Edward aún seguía allí, con su rostro perfecto a solo unos cuantos centímetros del mío.

- ¿Te asusté? – preguntó con ansiedad en voz baja.

Era una maravilla como funcionaban estas ilusiones, que sospecho que era una compleja mezcla entre recuerdos y sueños distorsionados por que el rostro, la voz y todo era mucho mejor que cuando me tiré al acantilado. El hermoso producto de mi imaginación observaba mis cambiantes expresiones con alarma. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y sus labios se contorneaban en una línea intranquila. Sentí su repentina frialdad expandirse libre por mi cuerpo.

Oh…no tenía nada encima.

Que curioso.

Esto me sorprendió. Por lo general, los Edwards de mis alucinaciones estaban menos hambrientos y con un poco –bueno, un mucho – mas de ropa encima.

No, todo esto es demasiado bueno incluso para ser una alucinación.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – grazné con voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? -

Fruncí el ceño con tristeza. Su rostro mostraba todavía mas ansiedad que antes.

- Morí de nuevo ¿No es cierto? – Gemí – Me habré estampado conta algún automóvil… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Esteban matará a medio mundo cuando se entere…

Edward puso mala cara.

- No estas muerta -

- ¿Entonces por que no despierto? – le reté alzando las cejas.

- _Estas _despierta, Bella -

Sacudí la cabeza.

- Claro, claro. Eso es lo que tu quieres que piense, y entonces, cuando me despierte todo será peor…- se me apagó la voz.

- Ya veo que me confundiste con una pesadilla – su sonrisa fugaz fue triste – Lo que no puedo imaginarme es que debes haber hecho para terminar en el infierno ¿Te uniste a un culto satánico o cometiste asesinatos recientemente?

Le hice una mueca.

- Pues claro que no. Tú no podrías estar conmigo si yo estuviera en el infierno -

El suspiró.

Se me empezaba a despejar la cabeza. Aparté la vista de su rostro a regañadientes y contemplé la silla a un lado de la cama llena de una pila de ropa arrugada. Conforme iba recordando detalles, un hormigueo empezó a subirme por la piel hasta llegar a los pómulos, donde noté un ligero y desconocido tipo de rubor, mientras lentamente me iba dando cuenta de que Edward estaba realmente conmigo, que se hallaba ahí de verdad y ambos estábamos en un estado como nos soñé en mi mas reciente alucinación.

- Entonces ¿Todo eso ocurrió de verdad? – me resultaba casi imposible creer que mi sueño se había transmutado en una realidad.

No podía retener esa idea en mi mente.

Sus ojos negros tampoco ayudaban, ya que ahora que recuerdo…

- ¿No dijiste que los vampiros y humanos no podían…? – la palabra se trabó en mi garganta.

- Bella – alzó la mirada.

Estaba torturado. Eso quizá sea menos de lo que realidad siente.

- Soy de lo peor – sonrió a medias.

- No, no eres de lo peor – dije – solo eres un hombre.

- Sabes muy bien que no soy solo eso, Bella – su mirada oscurecida mostró ahora enojo – pude aplastar cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

- Ya sé, lo dijiste muchas veces con otros ejemplos -

Me quedé en silencio y aparté la mirada. Era increíble como de un día a otro pasé de tener sueños con Edward y tenerlo en mi cama como el siempre se negó. Aunque nunca se lo había preguntado directamente, sabía que si un beso francés era pasar muy por alto los límites, entonces pensar en tener relaciones sería como el peor de los pecados.

El peor de los pecados capitales.

Un sacrilegio.

- Bueno…-comencé. Sería mejor cambiar de tema a uno menos difícil, mientras en la pregunta menos importante para empezar con esa, aunque no por ello dejara de ser de vital interés.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Ya me había visto, quizá se había quitado una duda de encima sobre si los vampiros pueden estar con humanos y podría decidir marcharse en cualquier momento. Debía lograr que no dejara de hablar. Además, este paréntesis, que era como estar en el cielo, no estaría totalmente completo sin el sonido de su voz.

- ¿En que has andado hasta el día de anatomía? -

Su rostro de volvió indescifrable.

- Esta bien, no me contestes si no quieres - le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Todo lo que he estado haciendo se volvió aún mas pequeño que antes cuando supe de tu…muerte – se estremeció al pronunciar la ultima palabra – Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo mas profundo incluso cuando el destino hizo que pueda verte segura en mis brazos. No tengo ni la más remota disculpa…

- Basta – lo interrumpí.

Me miró con los ojos llenos de sufrimiento y yo procuré elegir las palabras adecuadas. Aquellas que lo liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

No deseaba convertirme en una fuente de culpa y angustia en su vida. El tenía que ser feliz, y no me importaba que precio debiera pagar yo.

- Edward – comencé. Su nombre recién absorbido por mi mente me quemó la garganta mientras lo pronunciaba. Podía sentir el espectro de mi agujero en el pecho que me había acompañado a lo largo de dos vidas enteras, y ahora estaba a la espera de reabrirse en toda su extensión en cuanto el se fuera. No tenía claro como iba a lograr sobrevivir esta vez - , esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes permitir que esa…culpa…gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido. Nada de eso es por tu causa, solo es parte de las cosas que suelen sucederme en la vida. Así que si tropiezo delante de un autobús o lo que sea que ocurra la próxima vez, no debes asumir la culpa. No tienes por que tomar como tuyo un sufrimiento tonto. Incluso si salté del acantilado y me maté, esa fue mi elección y desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Sé que está en tu naturaleza cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad…todo eso no importa.

Estaba renunciando a él. La confianza adquirida estaba a punto de perderse. Hice una pausa para respirar profundamente con la esperanza de que eso me calmara. Tenía que liberarlo. Debía asegurarme de que esto volviera a suceder.

- Isabella – susurró el mientras la más extraña de las expresiones cruzaba por su rostro. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. – ¿Pero tu crees que _yo me sentía culpable_?

Sentí como afloraba en mi rostro un gesto de absoluta perplejidad.

- ¿Ah, no? -

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije desde que nos conocimos? -

- Lo recuerdo todo -

Claro que me acordaba. Noche tras noche he soñado con todos esos momentos atesorables e inigualables, todas esas palabras incluyendo las que negaban todo lo anterior.

Rozó con la yema de su frío dedo mi labio inferior.

- Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido – cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una media sonrisa en su rostro, que no era necesariamente feliz – yo…no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas.

- Estoy…- la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba la expresión adecuada – Estoy hecha un lío.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y honesta.

- Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella. Tuve que serlo -

Me quedé helada y los músculos se contrajeron como si hubiera sufrido un golpe. La línea que marcaba el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció y el dolor que me produjo me dejó sin aliento.

Me sacudió por los hombros, intentando relajar mi postura rígida.

- ¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego tú tienes parte de la culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez.

Esperé todavía paralizada.

- Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dejaste…-

Los recuerdos se estrellaron contra mi a pesar de que no quería permitirme recordarlo. El disco de los recuerdos amenazaba por tomarme cautiva, pero luché por permanecer en el presente.

- Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía. Pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado – susurró – mentí para salvarte, pero a pesar de todo no funcionó… ¿Pero como pudiste creerme? Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo no pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Estaba paralizada.

- Vivía hora tras hora, día tras día – completó en otro suspiro – no sabes cuantas veces batallé contra mi mismo para regresar a Forks, entrar por la ventana y rogarte que me aceptaras de vuelta. Pero no lo hice…- sonaba triste – bastaba con saber que seguís tu vida, que quizá te…habías casado, tenido hijos y al pasar de los años nietos. Pero lo más impresionante fue encontrarte en Alaska, viéndote como si el tiempo hubiera querido detenerse en ti con la imagen de esa misma noche de la que tanto me arrepiento….

- Lo sabía – sollocé – sabía que estaba soñando…es un sueño de nuevo….

- Eres imposible – comentó y dio una carcajada breve, seca y frustrada - ¿De qué manera puedo explicarte para que me creas? No estas dormida y no dejaré que mueras de nuevo. Estoy aquí y te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Cada segundo estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería…_**ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias**_.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo desde las comisuras de mis ojos. No era verdad, no podía ser verdad…

- No me crees – susurró con el rostro aún mas pálido de lo usual - ¿Por qué crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

- Nunca ha tenido sentido…- expliqué y la voz se me quebró – nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras, siempre lo he sabido.

- Te probaré que estas despierta -

Me sujetó de la nuca, mientras envolvía su otro brazo en la desnudez de mi espalda. Me trajo hacia él.

- Por favor, no lo hagas – imploré.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos cuando se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Cuando despierte…- abrió la boca para protestar, así que rectifiqué – Olvídalo: cuando te vayas otra vez, será suficientemente duro sin esto.

- No tengo intenciones de irme, Bella -

Dejé de forcejear y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos habían retornado al dorado intenso y brillaban de intensidad.

- No tengo intenciones de irme, al menos no sin ti – seguí mirándolo – Soy demasiado egoísta, aún sabiendo que es lo mejor para ti tengo demasiados pretextos para quedarme… ¡Y gracias a Dios por eso! Veo que aún continúas siendo tan frágil como…

Las palabras estaban de más, y aunque miles de pensamientos revoloteaban por mi cabeza no podía decir nada. Su respiración chocaba contra la mía, como la visión que tuve al tirarme del acantilado.

- Creo que me tirarás de loca si lo digo pero…- dije en un respiro – cuando…me tiré del acantilado, esto es lo que veía. A ti, enfrente de mí…sintiendo tu respiración en mi cara.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su gesto. Deshizo el nudo que formaba su brazo en mi espalda y se sentó a una lejana distancia de donde yo estaba.

- Esto quiere decir que si me tomaste por loca – sin aliento también me senté.

- No debiste hacerlo – la sequedad emergía de su voz - ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? Dijiste que te mantendrías a salvo, y fue todo lo contrario.

- Tan solo me tiré de un acantilado en La Push -

- Te mentí, me obligué a mi mismo a separarme de ti y hacerte creer que no te amaba – aseveró – Todo para mantenerte a salvo de mi, de lo que soy y de lo que es mi familia. Para que no fueras como nosotros…

- ¡Quiero ser como ustedes! – dije y me volteó a ver como si hubiera perdido la razón por completo – Quiero estar contigo, por siempre.

Ahora sus ojos eran negros, coléricos.

- Y puedes estar conmigo como humana, Bella – pausó, manteniendo su voz baja – Estaré contigo, te veré crecer y si algún día necesitas algo mas yo…lo entenderé.

- ¿Y eso implica que muera, verdad? -

- Es el curso natural de las cosas, Bella. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse, envejecer y morir…es lo mejor para ti -

Temblé ante lo que me estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y que pasará contigo? – pregunté.

- Buscaré la manera de seguirte cuando llegue el momento – parecía tener todo muy bien planteado.

- ¡Eso es totalmente enfermo! – le grité y su furia creció mas.

Me puse de pie y aunque sentí frío por la obviedad de mi desnudez me fui hasta el armario y saqué una playera de manga larga que me llegaba a las rodillas. Me la puse.

Las mangas me llegaban a la mitad de la muñeca y comencé a jalarlas más del enojo.

- Bella, te vas a enfermar – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Supuse que era Edward en el mismo lugar.

- ¡¿Y que si me enfermo?! Total no me importaría morir una vez más, y menos de gripe – grité.

Volteé a verlo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Edward murió de gripe…bueno, no de la común. La gripe española lo mató a él y a sus padres. Su rostro estaba desencajado, la mandíbula tensa y a pesar de que creí que estaría de lo mas enojado, su rostro parecía mortificado.

- ¡Ah! Por si querías saberlo – seguí, dejando que mi furia interna saliera – Me tiré del acantilado por que de todas maneras estaba muerta. ¡Estaba muerta en vida, Edward! No me servía de nada levantarme cada mañana, aún con el impacto de verte dejarme de nuevo en sueños y sentir que era una miseria de ser humano. Que no estaba completa por que lo que le daba sentido a mi vida tiró al vacío todo lo que quería. ¡Tú eras mi aire! Mi razón por la cual no quería tropezar otra maldita vez en el día por que sabía que la preocupación te torturaba, el que me obligaba a recordar las horas en que debo comer incluso cuando tu ni siquiera "comes" en el sentido correcto de la palabra – seguí hablando, pero no pude evitar contener las ganas de llorar – Eras todo Edward. ¡¿_**Cómo esperabas que sobreviviera sin ti, sin aire**_?! ¡Es ilógico, idiota¡... ¿Que no sabías que mi mundo giraba en torno a ti?

Miré al reloj de la mesita.

Genial, 6:45 a.m.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – el corazón, aun agitado por las palabras, me latió desembocado ante la idea de que eso le hería.

- No…pero, si quieres irte no te detendré, Edward – le dije.

Tomé algunas prendas de mi armario y me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Tardé muy poco ante los nervios que me causaba saber que quizá Edward, en toda su gloria de dios griego seguía en mi habitación. Torpemente me puse unos jeans tipo London, una blusa blanca de manga larga que se abría en V en el cuello y una chaqueta rojo vino.

Batallé con la idea de pensar que se había ido. Digo, después de todo yo lo libré de ataduras conmigo.

- Eso fue rápido – rió entre dientes.

Enrojecí furiosamente ante el comentario.

No se había ido.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que les guste este capitulo también. En el próximo aparecerá el profesor Ulliel ( Oh my god…lo adoro) y sucederán cosas interesantes. Jajaja, no adelantaré nada. Esperen buenas y pacientes a la actualización.  
Hay una nueva foto en mi perfil, que es la del conjunto que se puso Bella después de bañarse. Chequenlo!  
**

**Edward: Norii NO soy un masoquista, solo me gusta sentir el dolor. Un beso.  
Autora: . acabas de decir que si eres masoquista. Gracias norii.  
Edward: Es taaaaaaan lindo que Bella y yo estemos juntos, gracias Hik-y por tu comentario y ahí te va tu beso.  
Autora: Gracias!  
Edward: Adri Cullen, tienes que comprender que Bella es mi verdadero amor aunque mi corazoncito sea de condominio. Un beso.  
Autora: ¬¬ este baboso quiso decir que si corazón esta dividido entre todas sus fans. No tiene remedio u.u…gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Un beso a Karyta34 que seguramente está en el psiquiatrico.  
Autora: Tranquila Karyta xD espero que este cap te calme.  
Edward: Hey, esa frase "Sed de hombre" estuvo….rara. Aún asi, un beso para An3lKullen.  
Autora: xD gracias por tu review.  
Edward: Y ahora sigue alguien con la que tengo que discutir seriamente. PknaPcosa sabes que sin tu mi pobre alma condenada no tiene sentido, y si dependiera de mi te regalaría mis ojos para compensar todas las miradas perdidas y te mordería, quitandote el elixir de vida para dejarte saber lo arrepentido que estoy de no haberte mandado besos antes y…  
Autora: EJEM! ¬¬ Edward, recuerda quien tiene tu correa –saca el celular y busca el numero de Bella en el directorio – Amix, ahí tienes tu beso y mirada que querias ¬¬ pero creo que a Eddie se le pasó la mano.  
Edward: Akane7, el lemon ya pasó y déjame decirte que lo disfruté mucho.  
Autora: Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Creo que respondiendo a tu pregunta, Giselle Serke, este capitulo está muy bien. Un beso apasionado.  
Autora: Si, este masoquista sigue con algunas ideas que antes tenía. Gracias por tu review.  
Edward: Yimy, mi leal lectora. Un beso enorme para ti.  
Autora: xD gracias por tu review.  
Edward: Gracias a Lynn Cullen por amarme, por eso le mando un beso apasionado.  
Autora: Gracias Lynn por tu review!  
Edward: yo también, Mua mua! Ahí te va tu otro beso Xiron.  
Autora: Gracias por tu review Xiron!  
Edward: Jum…Aradia Gaunt, me decepciona un poco leer que te gusta mas ese profesor Ulliel que yo. ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? En fin…un beso.  
Autora: ADORO A GASPARD ULLIEL! - Es un dios….gracias por tu review xD  
Edward: Un beso a Tatarata para que se le pase lo impactada.  
Autora: Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: Un beso apasionado a Mari-Cullen.  
Autora: Gracias por leer mis fics.  
Edward: Recibí el beso de crepúsculo.maniatic.94 y ahora le envio uno mio.  
Autora: Gracias!  
Edward: Ahora sigue la mente malévola detrás de las frases que vienen en S&R, que se merece un beso apasionado enorme y ardiente. Lita Aino, Te adoro.  
Autora: Glooooooooo! Te quiero millones!  
Edward: Vampire dark10, gracias por ese comentario tan largo y tan elaborado que hiciste, con muchas posdatas (Acaso viste P.S I love you?) y muchos xD que hicieron que le arrebate el mail a la loca autora. Un beso ardiente para ti.  
Autora: Creo que mi PM dijo todo, gracias por tu comentario. Fue uno de los mejores.  
Edward: Amedelune tiene mucha razón sobre la pasión acumulada, gracias por tu review y te mando un beso.  
Autora: Si! Gracias.  
Edward: ¿Queee! Dana13 te agradece por escribir Cd.  
Autora: Es un amor - pero no tiene que agradecer.  
Edward: Gracias Dana13 por leer las demencias de esta loca. Por eso te toca un beso humedo. Luego, Nath un beso para bajarte la intriga.  
Autora: Gracias por sus reviews!  
Edward: Y ahora sigue nada mas ni nada menos que Malu Snape Rickman que le toca el beso especial del día por haber sido nueva lectora. Besos Malu.  
Autora: Gracias por el review!  
Edward: Antes de darle el beso a LadyBlacky tengo una pregunta ¿El titulo de tu fic "Guardianes de la noche" lo sacaste de el de una película rusa? Un beso enorme.  
Autora: xD gracias!  
Edward: Oh, mi querida y adorada Andre, te mando un gran beso por ser una de las lectores fieles.  
Autora: eso lo dice todo, Gracias por el review Andre.  
Edward: Le toca a MiZuCull3n que su mundo se volvió negro pero pretendo que vuelva a la normalidad con un beso apasionado.  
Autora: Gracias por tu review!  
Edward: espera…creo que no leo bien..XIRON VOLVISTE A DEJAR REVIEW!?  
Autora: xD gracias por tu segundo review!  
Edward: El titulo a la mejor lectora del mes es para Aranel Hojaverde que se hechó el fic en un día y aparte dejó post en TODOS los capitulos. Un beso con mordida para ti. Luego sigue calli-marian-tao-hiwatari, un beso enorme para ella y Maria que se une a las lectora que están en el manicomio.  
Autora: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!**

Si quieres ser analizada  
por Edward, haz clic a GO!


	8. ¡Adios al Hiatus!

**ADIOS AL HIATUS.**

Hola, antes que nada quería disculparme con todos los que estaban esperando un capitulo nuevo hace mas o menos seis meses (¡En serio lo siento! Espero que puedan disculparme) Tuve muchas cosas que hacer cuando salí del Instituto y otras cosas que yo misma hice que me obsesionase con ellas (¿_Han escuchado de los Foros Rol? ¡Es un trauma_!) Bueno, he decidido que es injusto para mí dejar mis historias sin concluir, además de que no les quiero dejar en ascuas con lo que sucederá próximamente en todas ellas.

Es por eso que mando este **aviso global **en todos los fanfics en la sección de Twilight, _**para disculparme y también para que me manden sus opiniones sobre si creen bueno continuarlos o prefieren que se queden como están.  
**_

Edward: **¿Qué es lo que dices?** –le mira, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡**Debes ser consecuente! Además…¿Te das cuenta que hasta a mi me haz dejado en muchas cosas que no he acabado?  
**Autora: **Esto de…Lo siento lo siento!! **–se postra a los pies de Edward.  
Edward: **¡Y todos los besos que debo y quiero dar ya mismo!  
**Autora: **Entonces**…-le brillan los ojos- **¡¿Si quieres continuar dando besos a las lindas lectoras que dejen sus reviews?!  
**Edward: **Por supuesto que sí**…- hace una irresistible mirada seductora-

Como ven, Edward quiere darles besos aún…

Edward: **¡Y mordidas!**

Así que díganme que opinan sobre el regreso de las historias de _**Celos, Shadows & Regrets, Your Love is a Lie y Sueño de otra Vida.**_

Si quieres una mordida y apasionado beso  
de Edward, solo pincha el botón de **GO!**_**  
**_y deja tu opinión.


End file.
